


La Rossignol

by ReenaCatheryn



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Moulin Rouge! (2001), Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater
Genre: F/M, Multi, enjonine - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-01
Updated: 2013-10-01
Packaged: 2017-12-28 04:28:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/987645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReenaCatheryn/pseuds/ReenaCatheryn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The fake diamonds and extravagant costumes cover her malnourished body. The heavy stage makeup hides layers of bruises and scars. The stunning smile conceals the sadness inside of the beauty. Eponine Theardier is nothing more than an object...a paycheck to her father. She is like the nightingale, trapped in a cage and forever used and marveled at, but never loved for her true value. There is nothing more in life for Eponine, but can a certain golden haired leader convince her otherwise? Will Enjolras set his nightingale free, or will his marble heart stand in the way?</p>
<p>(Author's notes are contained within the chapters, story is inspired by both Moulin Rouge and Spring Awakening, but completely Les Miserables based. It is also posted on fanfiction.net as "La Rose dans la Vitrine".)</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Rossignol

_  
_ **Author's Note: Hello there! This is my absolutel first project on this site so I sure hope I do everything right with formatting and everything. It's my current pride and joy. I am a college student, so unfortunately writing doesn't take priority in my life, but I try to update every one or two weeks! Also I try to remain true to cannon with characterization, but obviously have to tweak things since the entire plot and relationship I've created are completely uncannon. Mostly musical based, with strong influences from the Brick and very few movie references. If you must know, Samantha Barks is my perfect Eponine. Enjolras I picture and describe him to be Aaron Tveit, but I hear Ramin Karimloo's voice (too perfect). Without further ado, please enjoy :)**

* * *

_PARIS, FRANCE 1832_

Among the slums of Saint Michel stood a tall, dilapidated building. The cream paint was chipped from years of neglect, the window panes were falling and the door creaked in the wind. Despite its hazardous appearance, the visitors were of bourgeoisie and noble status only. The building's master was none other than the infamous Thenardier, criminal and leader of France's most dangerous gang: The Patrone Minette. The business inside the building was no more honorable than the brothel by the docks. For inside the house--Gorbeau House it was called--dwelled Eponine Thenardier, the eldest of the Thenardier children.

It was called a gentlemen's club though the men that visited were rarely gentlemen. For a "small" fee they could come and admire the lovely Eponine, draped in jewels and silk. It was only from close up that one could tell the jewels were fake and the silk was tattered with age. That hardly mattered when the beauty opened her mouth to sing. Her voice entranced all, and for additional fees men could spend an hour, two hours, or even the entire night in the suite on the utmost floor of the Gorbeau house. By the time the men can into the room they were too drunk to see the scars that littered Eponine's body, too drunk to hear her whimpers of pain, and too drunk to argue against the outrageous sums of money taken from them. Madame Thenardier's special brew ensured all customers left content and with only a fuzzy picture of their evening. It was a perfectly villainous scam but the Patron Minette knew it would not last forever.

Eponine, desperate for a way out, wandered during the hours of dawn to dusk. Her father didn't protest as long as she was home in time for the evening crowd. She wandered the streets, sometimes pick pocketing and stealing food, but most times just watching people pass her by as if she were a piece of trash. She got no money from her earnings at the Gorbeau House and only left its doors in her tattered chemise and skirt; a piece of rope held the two together to form a crude dress of sorts. It was upon these wandering a that Eponine found her 10 year old brother Gavroche who had been locked out of the house 4 years prior, being of little use to his parents. It was also during one of her wanderings that Eponine had literally ran into Marius Pontmercy, a bourgeois student with no money of his own who dwelled in the apartments down the street. Though he was delightfully and refreshingly hopeful in her despair life, Marius was utterly ignorant. Still, despite his blindness to her situation, he was kind to Eponine and the first and only person to offer her free ship. It wasn't long after they'd met that Eponine began to dream of a better life at his side. Marius, for his part, remained clueless.

*~*~*

As the rays of sunrise spilled through the window, Eponine quietly made her way to the door and slipped outside before anyone could protest. No one had paid for her company the night before, so her father had let Montparnasse share her bed. Eponine, who had not agreed, put up a fight which earned her a freshly bruised torso and a shallow cut on her shoulder from Montparnasse's knife. Both were luckily covered by her dress as she wandered the streets barefoot. It wasn't long before she spotted her rascal brother, though today he was being trailed by a brunette young man in nice clothing.

"Ponine!" he called out gleefully, hugging her tightly around her new bruises. She did her best to silence her sharp intake of breath, but Gavroche knew better. "Ponine, what's the matter?" he frowned.

"Nothing to trouble yourself over 'Vroche," she smiled, tousling his hair. He didn't seem convinced, but was distracted by the man standing beside him.

"Right well Ponine this is Courfeyrac. Courf, this is my sister Eponine," he introduced the two with a cheeky grin.

"Pleasure to meet you mademoiselle," Courfeyrac took Eponine's hand and planted a kiss on it gently.

"It's just Eponine, Monsieur. I am no mademoiselle," she corrected with a slight edge in her voice and a wary gaze. She was far too jaded to fall for such charms in any man.

"Then I am no Monseiur," he countered with raised eyebrows.

"Very well," Eponine shrugged, glancing around nervously out of habit.

"Courfeyrac!" came a voice from down the street. Eponine smiled wildly as she caught sight of the freckled boy approaching.

"Oh hello Ponine," he greeted her as he reached the group.

"Ahem."

"And a good day to you as well Gavroche," Marius laughed as he patted the young boy on the head.

"You two know each other then?" Courfeyrac asked, gesturing between Marius and Eponine.

"Yes. Quite excellent friends we are," the boy with the slightly crooked nose replied happily. "But anyway Enjolras sent me to remind you of the meeting tonight. It is the same as always, but he says tonight's is especially important. Gavroche, will you spread the word?"

"Sure thing Pontmercy," the young urchin flashes a grin before sticking his hand out expectantly. Eponine watched with shame and amusement as Marius his head and handed the boy a coin. She refused to lose her pride along with everything else, so she never accepted charity, but her brother was young and cunning. Marius made her want to be a better person.

"Will you be joining us at the meeting?" Marius asked after Gavroche had run off, Courfeyrac hot on his tails.

"No, Monsieur Marius. I have to work tonight," she said sadly.

"Not even one night off then?" Marius looked sad but only for a quick moment.

"I'm afraid not Marius," she sighed, eyes cast downward.

Azelma ran up the street, eyes wide and panting as she searched desperately for Eponine. "Eponine!" She called when she finally found her older sister. "Papa and Maman want you home now! They're very upset Eppy," Azelma whimpered quietly. The older Thenardier patted her sister's hair soothingly. Eppy was a nickname she only ever let Azelma call her, and she knew it was only used when her little sister was frightened. Azelma was barely 13, a full 4 years below Eponine. She never had the same beauty or strength as her sister, and so was only used by Thenardier as a maid. She would've been a punching bag too if Eponine didn't always step in.

"Okay Zelma I'm coming," she reassured her shaking sister. "Pardon Monseiur I've got to go. I'll see you tomorrow!" Eponine smiled at Marius, sad to leave him once again without his love.

"Yes lovely as always Ponine!" he called to her retreating figure.

"You shouldn't have slipped out this morning," Azelma whispered as they traveled swiftly through the back alleys.

"It's what I do every morning," Eponine argued back crossly. She often found herself annoyed with her younger sister, though she tried her hardest to be understanding. The girl was weak, not made for the street rat way of life, but it was the only life she'd known. They traveled back to the Gorbeau house in silence. As they entered it's doors Madame Thenardier was waiting. She gave a huff as she shoved a bottle in Eponine's hand.

"Did the little Mademoiselle forget to drink something today?" she sneered. "Better watch out Eponine, or you'll be out of work and out of here with a baby," she spat, disgusted. Eponine kept her tongue because her mother was not worth arguing with. While the elixir she drank once a month was disgusting and bitter and left her in great pain for the day, it did keep away pregnancy. And as much as Eponine would love to not live the life she did, she did not want to carry, deliver, or raise a child. So she clenched her eyes shut and drank the elixir without complaint.

"Where is he?" she questioned her mother after she had finished. She could already feel the dull pain which would grow more and more as the hours passed. The first day of the month was her least favorite day of the month.

"Upstairs, talking to a very rich customer. Go quick, put on your work clothes and sit yourself in front of the window. It'll put you in enough shadow to hide your dirty face," her mother shoved her into the side room. Eponine sighed as she dressed as quickly as possible, while trying to not agitate her shoulder, where the new scar from Montparnasse's knife was puckering. As soon as she was what her mother would consider decent, she stepped out, heels clicking. Eponine glared down at her feet. Shoes of all types were a mortal enemies of her, but the fancy heeled shoes that ladies of high society wore were the very bane of her existence. She settled herself in their broken down chair in front of the window, as instructed, all the while thinking of Marius to make it more bearable.

"Here she is!" Thenardier announced as he came down the staircase, leading a tall and obviously upper class man down. Eponine supposed that if he were younger the man would have been considered attractive to her. But he had to have at least 30 years more life than her, and so the thought of entertaining him disgusted her.

"Yes the beautiful Mademoiselle Eponine. I have heard a great many things about you," he reached forward, taking her hand and placing a sloppy kiss on it. As he stood up straight again, though, he winked suggestively.

'Charming,' Eponine thought with a sneer, but she kept her mouth shut. Her speaking voice wasn't nearly as entrancing as her singing voice.

"I look forward to returning tonight Monseuir Jondrette (one of the many aliases her father went by). If I like what I see, we will arrange payment," he nodded his head and left swiftly, leaving a feeling of dread in Eponine's gut.


End file.
